Brilhantes Conclusões
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Buscando mais um Horcrux, Hermione Granger acaba se encontrando com o segundo homem mais procurado do mundo bruxo: Severo Snape. OneShot. Fic escrita para o AO de Halloween. COMPLETA.


_Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

_Fanfiction escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween. A presenteada foi a Marie Pevensie._

**XxXxXxX**

**BRILHANTES CONCLUSÕES**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

**XxXxXxX**

Aquela ruela escura formava um cenário onde um filme de terror poderia ser ambientado.

Os postes de luz precariamente iluminavam aquela madrugada fria... Uma ou outra lâmpada tremeluzia, tentando desesperadamente encerrar o seu expediente. Meretrizes a procura de clientes bêbados escondiam-se nas sombras. E um filete de esgoto, que cortava o calçamento daquela rua, impregnava o ar e deixava aquele ambiente ainda mais desagradável.

Algumas tímidas gotas de águas começaram a cair do céu, inconvenientemente molhando sua capa.

Aquele local, definitivamente, jamais deveria ser freqüentado por qualquer pessoa de bem... Aliás, uma pessoa descente sequer saberia da existência daquela ruela. Mas, ainda assim, a figura que em passos largos ignorava todo aquele cenário, era uma visitante incomum. Envolta numa grossa capa negra, Hermione Granger suspirou, apressando-se mais enquanto a chuva aumentava.

Naquele exato momento, ela deveria estar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, em Hogwarts, conversando alegremente... ou talvez estudando furiosamente. Porém, devido à forte amizade que a ligava a Harry Potter... Ou talvez a uma necessidade quase irracional de se provar para o mundo bruxo... Ou talvez pelos dois motivos juntos, Hermione acabou optando por um caminho diferente; _a guerra_. E agora a sua vida se resumia a caminhadas por ruelas e becos escusos

O que a levara àquele beco em particular ela não sabia. Tinha plena consciência de que saíra com Harry e Rony à procura da taça de Helga Hufflepuff, uma provável Horcrux que estaria escondida numa mansão próxima àquele lugar. Mas ela se perdera... E, à procura dos seus amigos, passou a perambular por ruas cada vez mais estreitas, cada vez mais sinistras e potencialmente mais perigosas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que quase chegou a sangrar... _Porque não aparatava logo e terminava com aquilo_?

A fina chuva tornou-se uma tempestade.

Agora o filete de água mal-cheirosa crescia exponencialmente. Não tardou para que a poça inundasse seus tênis...

Ela precisava encontrar algum abrigo.

Uma animada balbúrdia de risadas e jazz chegou aos seus ouvidos. Finalmente Hermione viu de onde vinham tantos bêbados e prostitutas: Um fétido bar, cuja reputação provavelmente era tão ruim quando a do lugar em que ele se encontrava...

Ainda assim, aquele parecia ser o único abrigo disponível naquele momento.

Sem hesitar muito, entrou pela porta de madeira e espiou o seu interior: Poucos homens dividiam aquele ambiente: alguns agarrados com uma ou duas meretrizes, gargalhavam... outros apenas choravam, afogando as suas mágoas em copos cheios de uísque barato.

O atendente, ou dono, ou garçom, ou quem quer que fosse aproximou-se dela com cara de poucos amigos. Decidida a sentar e descansar até a chuva passar, Hermione tirou a capa escura e entregou-a ao homem que, resmungando, foi guardá-la.

Seu corpo jovem e esguio pouco era revelado nas suas roupas casuais – uma calça e uma blusa de manga comprida; mas, ainda assim, a simples presença feminina atraiu olhares de alguns homens. Tais olhares que a deixaram, no mínino, constrangida. Mas não demonstraria: Hermione sabia bem que não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar-se fraca. Não ali, em território potencialmente inimigo. Respirou fundo e simplesmente tentou ignorá-los e manter-se alheia, porém atenta, ao ambiente.

O bar não possuía nada realmente interessante. As antigas cadeiras e mesas, já muito gastas, eram feitas de uma madeira nem um pouco nobre e já sem nenhum brilho e exibiam algumas manchas muito suspeitas, que Hermione preferia não tentar adivinhar o que eram. Ergueu os olhos para analisar mais profundamente onde se metera, mas seu olhar foi quase imediatamente atraído por apenas um homem.

Num canto escuro daquele bar, uma figura pálida, de cabelos muito negros e oleosos e nariz em forma de gancho parecia ter olhos apenas para o copo de uísque que dançava entre os seus dedos.

O coração de Hermione pareceu querer saltar do seu peito, e uma onda de sentimentos contraditórios a invadiu: aquele _era_ Severo Snape, o seu antigo professor. Severo Snape, o segundo homem mais procurado do Reino Unido – quiçá da Europa. Severo Snape, o homem que _matou_ Dumbledore.

O homem que ela mais temia e admirava... e que, apesar de todas as evidencias em contrário, estranhamente, ainda podia contar com a confiança dela.

Hermione respirou fundo, sabendo que a decisão mais acertada a se fazer era dar meia volta, sair daquele bar, esconder-se em algum lugar e aparatar em segurança para qualquer outro canto... Talvez direto para o Ministério e cumprir o seu dever de informar às autoridades onde estava o traidor sangue-frio.

Mas ela não conseguiu controlar as suas pernas, que, quase imediatamente, a levaram até aquela mesinha escura e solitária.

Ela parou, olhando-o, sem ter certeza do que dizer.

Os longos dedos do homem lentamente pousaram o copo com a bebida âmbar na mesa e ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos negros fixando-se nos dela... Era como se ele pudesse ler a sua alma.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio correr a sua espinha que indubitavelmente eriçou cada pelo dos seus braços.

- Professor. – cumprimentou-o, rezando para que a sua voz não denunciasse o nervosismo que ela sentia.

Snape estava... _diferente_.

Apesar de sempre ter sido muito branco, ele estava mais pálido que o usual. A sua aparência – se aquilo era possível – mais desleixada. Seu rosto estava bem mais magro e a barba crescida deixava-o com um aspecto sujo. A pele parecia estar mais macilenta do que nunca e grandes olheiras o faziam parecer cansado...

...não. Não cansado. _Triste_.

Seus cabelos mais oleosos e longos. E as suas roupas, que outrora eram o único traço elegante do Professor, estavam velhas, sujas e gastas.

Hermione não pôde evitar que uma onda de compaixão dominasse o seu coração até levar tímidas lágrimas a marejarem os seus olhos.

- Srta. Granger.

A voz do Professor, pelo menos, continuava tão forte e incrivelmente assustadora quanto costumava ser... Hermione, porém, decidiu que pela primeira vez não se intimidaria com a sua presença. Respirando fundo e reunindo toda a sua coragem, ela afastou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Os lábios de Snape curvaram-se num sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu não me lembro de tê-la convidado a se sentar, Srta. Granger.

- Professor...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela baixou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei... Eu lhe vi...

- E achou que poderia vir falar comigo? Ou quem sabe, talvez me... _prender_?

- Não... Eu acho que só vim lhe perguntar... como o senhor está?

Aquelas palavras foram ditas tão displicentemente que pareceram atingir o Professor profundamente. O brilho cruel em seus olhos – Hermione logo percebeu – morreu. Eles se tornaram opacos e, de alguma forma, não mais conseguiam encará-la diretamente. A infame curva em seus lábios foi desfeita. E por um segundo ele nada fez, senão tornar a curvar os seus longos e finos dedos no copo de uísque, levá-lo aos seus lábios e tragá-lo, fechando os seus olhos enquanto o fazia.

Pousando novamente o copo na mesa, ele pareceu recobrar a sua postura intimidadora.

- Como você pode ver, Srta. Granger. Fugitivos dificilmente são bem-vistos pela sociedade... Tampouco podem visitar lugares descentes sem correr o risco de serem capturado por uma boa recompensa... Aliás, eu estou um tanto curioso: quanto está valendo a minha cabeça ultimamente?

- Quinze mil galeões – ela respondeu sem pensar. E viu o sorriso sarcástico voltar a dançar nos lábios dele.

- Quinze mil galeões – ele repetiu-a. – Estava estimando o meu valor em dez mil. Mas, bem, eu matei _Dumbledore_.

Seu coração – se é que era possível – acelerou um pouco mais ao ouvir a confissão dos lábios dele. Não conseguiu evitar que o seu olhar fosse desviado para o atendente, que trazia nas mãos uma garrafa de uísque.

Todo esse tempo, apesar demonstrar uma carapaça de ódio ao Professor, por dentro ela sentia que havia algo de muito errado naquela história de Snape ter assassinado Dumbledore... Por fim, depois de muitas noites acordadas pensando no assunto, chegara à conclusão de que a inexplicável admiração que sempre nutriu pelo Professor estava finalmente atingindo o seu discernimento e cegando a sua capacidade de julgar. A sua cabeça pacientemente lhe explicava que não havia possibilidades de Snape não ser um traidor... E para acreditar nisso ela tentava ignorar a voz que, talvez vinda de seu coração, clamava a inocência do Mestre de Poções.

Uma confissão vinda dele era mais do que ela podia agüentar... Era a prova que ela precisava para tentar calar a voz do seu coração e escutar apenas a cabeça.

Decepção.

O garçom encheu novamente o copo de Snape – derramando um pouco na mesa durante o processo. O Professor lançou-lhe um olhar tão gelado que o fez retirar-se imediatamente. Voltou-se para Hermione.

- Por que você fez aquilo, Snape?

Mais uma vez, o brilho malicioso em seus olhos morreu e ele voltou a sorver mais um pouco do líquido amargo.

- Eu pensei que as conclusões fossem óbvias, Srta. Granger.

- O senhor, então, matou Dumbledore porque Voldemort – ela o percebeu arrepiar-se à mera menção do nome do Lorde das Trevas – ordenou? Você tirou a vida do único homem que sempre confiou em você para satisfazer os anseios da guerra?

- Aparentemente, eu sempre posso contar com a Srta. Sabe-Tudo-Granger para me dar as mais brilhantes conclusões sobre o que é óbvio.

Ela lutou contas as lágrimas que queriam vir aos seus olhos.

- Em que lado o senhor está, Professor?

- Mais uma vez, Srta. Granger, isso me parece ter uma resposta óbvia.

Ela mordeu os lábios, recostando-se à cadeira.

Contra todas as possibilidades, a voz que parecia gritar dentro dela ainda não deixava de crer completamente que Snape era bom.

- E por que eu não consigo acreditar nela?

E, mais uma vez ela pareceu penetrar nas defesas do Professor. Quando ele finalmente respondeu, a sua voz estava um pouco afetada. E a resposta foi completamente diferente do que Hermione poderia esperar.

- Eu acho que você tem muita fé nas pessoas.

- Assim como Dumbledore?

- E veja como ele acabou.

Fim da discussão. As palavras deles tinham sido claras: ele matara Dumbledore, e podia perfeitamente matá-la também, se fosse necessário. Pela primeira vez em meses, a inconveniente voz calou-se.

Lentamente, ela se levantou.

- Harry deve estar me procurando. Eu devo ir, antes que ele me encontre aqui.

Seco, Snape respondeu.

- Potter? Não se preocupe em procurá-lo, Srta. Granger. Será inútil. Quando chegarem, ou quando o Ministério chegar com vocês, eu não estarei mais aqui.

Ela quase se sentiu indignada – apesar de saber que aquele era o procedimento mais sensato a ser tomado.

- Eu não vou lhe entregar, Professor.

Ele estreitou os olhos, parecendo genuinamente confuso.

- Não?

- Não. Se eu tivesse intenção de lhe entregar, eu teria deixado o bar e contatado o Ministério antes que você tivesse me visto. Nós lhe surpreenderíamos.

Os lábios daquele homem mais uma vez se curvaram. Mas Hermione percebeu algo em seu olhar que denunciava que não era aquele ensaio de sorriso sarcástico, tão comum de ver-se estampado em seu rosto, sempre que Snape tentava agir como um verdadeiro cretino. Ao invés desse sorriso que deformava o seu rosto, aquela ínfima curvinha em seus lábios parecia ser um contido sorriso.

Um sorriso verdadeiro, que fez Hermione sentir que, talvez, aquele homem pudesse também admirá-la.

E, inexplicavelmente, a confiança que ela pensou não mais existir, voltou.

- É verdade. Eu lhe aconselho, nesse caso, a ir. E desaparatar num local seguro o mais rápido possível. Esse bairro é perigoso.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Virou-se para sair. Mas, caminhando para fora do bar, ela finalmente percebeu que Snape era um fugitivo; que havia uma recompensa sobre ele, vivo ou _morto_; que o ódio que a comunidade bruxa sentia por aquele homem era tão grande que era fantasioso pensar que, se fosse pego, ele seria apenas preso, e não brutalmente assassinado.

Aquela talvez fosse a última vez que o viria. A última vez que ela falaria com ele. A última vez que ela teria a chance de dizer a ele que o homem que ele matou não era o único a acreditar nele, a confiar nele.

Corajosamente, ela voltou-se e caminhou para a mesa dele... Para encontrar aqueles olhos negros a estudando.

- Srta. Granger?

- Eu... Eu queria dizer...

Hermione pensou que confessar a sua admiração por aquele homem seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela iria fazer em sua vida... Mas, vendo no rosto de Snape uma expressão que ela jamais vira em toda a sua vida, ela sentiu que dizer uma palavra amiga era a única coisa que ela podia fazer naquele momento...

Ela faria tudo para ver aquele homem maltrapilho continuar com aquele rosto relaxado... e talvez, até, feliz.

Então, com um sorriso espontâneo brincando em seus lábios, as palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam, sem que Hermione pudesse fazer nada para contê-las.

- Eu sempre confiei em você.

- Como eu disse, você tem muita fé nas pessoas... – Calou-se por um tempo, pensativo. E, finalmente, completou. – Isso é uma coisa boa.

- E eu acho que as conclusões tiradas no começo da nossa conversa mudaram completamente.

A curva contida nos lábios de Snape aumentou.

- Vindo de você, Srta. Sabe-Tudo-Granger, não poderia ser diferente.

E, sem mais uma palavra, ela pegou com o atendente a sua capa e deixou o bar.

Apenas dias depois, pegando a sua roupa na lavanderia, ela descobriu um bilhete dentro do bolso da calça que ela usava naquela noite. Nele, uma letra miúda, precisa e inconfundível escrevia um endereço. Um endereço naquele mesmo bairro. E Coordenadas do que parecia ser o interior de uma casa. E uma série de feitiços.

Lá estava a taça de Hufflepuff, que ela e seus amigos tão facilmente capturaram e destruíram com ajuda da magia desconhecida que estava naquele papel.

Ela nunca mais viu Snape. Sequer sabia se ele estava vivo ou morto. Mas nunca esqueceu aquela noite e, mesmo anos depois, ela ainda sorria quando lembrava que, onde quer que ele estivesse, o Professor Snape _sempre_ poderia contar com as brilhantes conclusões da Sabe-Tudo-Granger.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Sheyla Snape**, que betou e me ajudou um bocado no finzinho do prazo, e, naturalmente, para a **Marie Pevensie**, a quem eu dei essa fic como presente de Amigo Secreto._


End file.
